


A Rude Awakening

by Strength



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, ends on a high note i promise, they have my all heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength/pseuds/Strength
Summary: "So I never really stood a chance huh."Kuroo looked at him with wide eyes before averting his gaze. A blush spread on his face."You didn't."---Bokuto will leave the country to play in a foreign league. He needs to speak up though, even if it is the last thing he does.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 73





	A Rude Awakening

The scenery in front of them was beautiful, one they have watched many nights together. Driving up this hill, snacks and drinks in tow, watching the city from above and enjoying each other's company. Bokuto turned and looked at Kuroo's face. His warm eyes were shining with tears. A light breeze fluffed his hair.

"So that's it. A bit quick." Kuroo smiled mirthlessly.

Bokuto wanted to pass a hand through his spiky black strands but restrained himself.

"I don't want this to end. But it's not in my hands. You refuse to-"

"I refuse to hold you back. I don't want you to live your life looking back."

"But it's not my whole life, just four years."

"Bo four years is a long time. Many things will change. I will change, you too." Kuroo did what he couldn't, he passed a fleeting hand through Bokuto's hair. It was left untouched after shower, soft.

"Long distance relationships are hard. It will be challenging already, trying to get used to everything." He sounded so decisive.

Bokuto pressed his lips together and stared at the ground. Kuroo didn't know how long he had tried to get a hold of him. A decade of being his best friend, always being by his side but still feeling far away. Years spent by missing him while sitting next to him.

He raised his head, squinting against setting sun. The wind puffed his white shirt. He was not giving up yet. He knew it was not the best to put this on Kuroo before leaving for another country. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to get a closure, just in case something happened. Then he would never forgive himself for not speaking up.

He took one of Kuroo's hands in his and put it on his chest.

"So I never really stood a chance huh."

Kuroo looked at him with wide eyes before averting his gaze. A blush spread on his face.

"You didn't."

Bokuto knew it was a fucking lie. Kuroo wouldn't lose his composure over nothing. He had watched him like a hawk for the longest time. Bokuto saw how he rejected people before, handling it like a pro. He was different, he could just feel it. However, it didn't change the fact that Kuroo was rejecting him like he was nothing. He took a step forward.

"Won't you regret it though?" His breath fanned Kuroo's lips. Kuroo turned his head slightly, Bokuto's gaze fell on his smooth neck for a moment. "Not knowing what would happen? You didn't even listen to all of what I had to say, you heard the word confession and fled immediately."

Kuroo's blush deepened, telling Bokuto that he was on the right track.

"Not really in character. Even I can tell." Bokuto smiled.

He leaned in, his lips nearly touching Kuroo's ear. "Aren't you curious? About what I was about to say..."

Kuroo couldn't supress the shiver going through his spine.

Bokuto felt like his head has gotten heavy, he rested it on Kuroo's shoulder which he murmured his next words against.

"You have no idea... It's unbelievable, did you not realize or did you ignore it? I adore you, really. You say you don't want to hold me back as if I wasn't bound already."

Resting his head there was proving to be a wrong idea, Kuroo's scent was going to his head. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around him.

"You going out with all those people, I... fucking hated it. It was enough as long as you were happy though."

Bokuto pulled back a little to look at him. Kuroo seemed like a ghost, his hand fisted tightly on Bokuto's shirt being the only sign he was still alive.

"It's not enough anymore. I couldn't leave without letting you know."

Kuroo started to laugh. His nerves were shot. Bokuto raised his eyebrows but a smile started to pull at his lips as Kuroo continued to giggle in his arms.

"Bokuto I can't believe you pulled this just before going abroad." He was not able to get a hold of himself. He buried his head in Bokuto's chest.

"I had the biggest crush on you for years, you moron."

"Had?! What do you mean had? When?" Bokuto was getting louder causing Kuroo to put some distance between them.

"As early as we met." Kuroo stared into space as he recalled many memories from high school. Some of them Bokuto getting touchy-feely with him, so much that Kuroo had trouble taking it, some of them him ranting and crying to Kenma. He locked eyes with Bokuto.

"It barely took me two months to realize that I was in deep shit." Kuroo smiled, kind of broken. An uneasy feeling crawled up on Bokuto.

"And it took me only a couple weeks to understand it was hopeless." Kuroo grinned, none of the emotion reaching his eyes. "So I buried it all."

Bokuto tilted his head. Kuroo could see the cogs turning in his head, with a high chance of slipping. Bokuto was trying to put all of it into the time frame.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Bokuto turned his back to Kuroo and buried his head in his hands. A kid from another school had just come out. It was the hot topic at that time. Bokuto may or may not have made a few mean comments. In his defence, he was young and raised in a certain way. His perspective had shifted quickly after some of their friends had come out. He had realized his not-so-friendly attachment to Kuroo not so long after. Kuroo was special, not only compared to the other guys but compared to all other people. It had caused him to freak out so much. He was forever grateful for Akaashi for dealing with his shit.

Kuroo's hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry." Bokuto truly was in shame. Not just for acting the way he did but also for being an idiot and not putting two and two together.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." Bokuto turned around vehemently. "This is why I was never told that you were bi until I saw you with your boyfriend right?" Bokuto remembered the way his blood had boiled. That introduction was definitely not smooth.

How could Kuroo go for someone else without warning, when Bokuto was _right_ there? That bastard had stolen Kuroo right under his nose. He was around Kuroo longer than him. Bokuto had managed to keep all of his frustration in, unfortunately not for long. All hell had broken loose after the man had left the party early for an emergency. It was one of their ugliest arguments. Also known as the one where Bokuto pushed Suguru Daishou for intervening, causing him to stumble over a table. Daishou had stitches on his arm from that.

In retrospect, Bokuto thought he should have just told instead of raging. It would have made a lot of things easier. He had not been in his right mind though.

"Can you blame me?" That whole night was nothing but a headache. Kuroo wrapped his arms around his torso. The sun had gone down and he was suddenly cold.

"Of course not. But I was always respectful to Sawamura and the others. You could have told me then... I was better around that time."

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop at the 'I like boys' part."

Bokuto smiled at the mental image of high school Kuroo accidentally confessing him. He felt warm all over.

"I was spending my days serenading you in silence because I thought I had no chance and then you slapped me in the face with a boyfriend. That's why I was enraged like that."

"Do you think that makes it okay?" Kuroo was smirking however his eyes were shining.

"It should extenuate my offence." Bokuto smirked too and started to get closer but Kuroo stopped him with hands on his chest.

"Cool it owl bastard."

* * *

The city had gotten alight while they were in their heads. They leaned against the hood of the car, snuggled and enjoyed the scenery silently. Kuroo's head was on Bokuto's shoulder, and Bokuto's head was resting on his head. Bokuto rubbed Kuroo's arm feeling that he was cold. Kuroo turned his head and stared into his eyes. Bokuto bumped his nose to his forehead before smiling at him.

"I gotta find a way to live with you being miles away, now that I know everything is reciprocal."

Bokuto felt his heart grow bigger. He squeezed him even more.

"Anyway it will be nice for me to digest... all of this." Kuroo waved a hand between them.

"About all of this..." Bokuto started.

Kuroo took a deep breath.

"It really is not the best time to start something Bokuto."

"Maybe. Just don't expect me to put my feelings on hold or something. When I thought about confessing I was ready for everything. This included you cutting me off too. I just wanted it to be known."

"Nothing you do can cause me to cut you off. I would help you hide a body and you know it."

Bokuto laughed. "You sure about that? I will pester you so much, telling you how much I love you. I was quiet for too many years but not anymore. I will take full advantage."

Kuroo started to laugh too. "Are you challenging me? Yes, I'm thinking about doing that too."

"I'm up for any challenge. We will decide who wins once I'm off season. I will run here directly. I expect my answer around that time too."

Kuroo was amazed with how everything could shift in two days. All things he had kept locked away were overflowing again. Bokuto had so much power over him and he didn't even know. Kuroo was not one bit worried though. Bokuto had helped him up on his feet and had patched him up on many occasions. He had done the same. It was the safest place.

"If you find someone else there tell me okay? We are still bros after all."

"Oh fuck off." Bokuto's laugh was booming.

"I will tell you too." Kuroo's serious expression was slipping.

He had no chance but to cackle as Bokuto made a face.

"But I'm serious Bo. I won't mind if you have a fling or something. This extra time is not just for me, it's for both of us."

Bokuto was about to comment how he didn't need it but decided against. Kuroo definitely needed his breath of freedom for the time being and it would be only fair if Bokuto went and claimed it too. He had waited this much, he could wait a bit longer.

"Okay. We will specify it once- if we get together."

"We won't have to. I will be all yours then, if you're willing that is."

"It has been only an hour and you're already killing me. What am I getting into?"

"Welcome to hell baby. I'm getting revenge on all the times you slapped my ass."


End file.
